Natsuki's Perfect Life
by Sycarous08
Summary: We all saw Mai's perfect life but what about Natsuki's? a short ShizNat


Natsuki's Perfect Life

* * *

><p>Many beeps echoed through the room of a certain bluenette girl she lazily lifted up her hand and reached for her nearby desk she slammed her hand on the desk a few times looking for her alarm clock her hand then felt it and gently pushed down turning the sleep button on and she rolled back over in her bed<p>

"Natsuki! hurry up!" her mother called out to her

Natsuki Kuga pulled herself out of her bed rubbing her eyes slightly and yawned "whats the time?" she asked herself as she rubbed eyes the numbers on her clock were still blurry to her as the digital numbers became visible she began to panic "oh shit! I'm late!"

Natsuki rushed to the bathroom to do her regular morning routines a quick shower followed by combing her hair and brushing her teeth. After that she rushed back into room to quickly change into her uniform

As she ran down the stairs her mother Saeko Kuga stood there holding a plate with a piece of toast on it. Natsuki grabbed the toast and then placed a kiss on Saeko's cheek "thanks Mom!" she thanked her as she slipped on her shoes

Saeko smiled at her daughter "don't mention it Natsuki"

"see you later!" Natsuki quickly made her way outside where she was stopped for a second by her dog she bent down and stroked Duran's fur "sorry Duran can't stop-"

"Natsuki!" Natsuki turned around to see Mai and Mikoto standing in her gateway

"Mai! what are you doing here! aren't you late?"

"late? if anything your early Natsuki"

Natsuki's eyes widened as soon as she put two and two together she knew straight away that her mouth set her clock forward "I'm not sure if I should be flattered or annoyed" she mumbled to herself

"what did you say Natsuki?" her best friend asked

"nothing! lets go!" she made her way past Mai and Mikoto as the three of them walked there way to school "so how did your date go?"

Mai rolled her eyes "terrible apparently according to Tate bringing Shiho along counts as date"

Natsuki patted Mai on the shoulder "I told you he was a bad choice for you"

Mai just nodded at that comment "yea now I know that"

"looks like that leaves Retio and" the two of there eyes averted to the Mikoto who was inspecting a nearby cat "Mikoto honestly Mai if I were you I would go for Mikoto she really cares for you and I bet she would give up her life for you"

Mai smiled at Mikoto with her eyes filled with many emotions "I'll consider it" then her eyes returned to Natsuki "now how about you? how goes your love life?"

Natsuki averted her gaze away from Mai covering her face "I don't know what you mean"

"oh come on! your eyes have been on Kaichou-san for ages!"

"don't be ridiculous! Shizuru is just a-"

"a girlfriend?" Mai began teasing

"no!" Natsuki's cheeks got hotter and darker her head then fell to the ground and she mumbled something

"what was that?" Mai leaned in closer

"but I want it to be more!" she blurted out

Mai eyes widened then she felt a tight feeling on her arm she looked down to see Mikoto clinging onto mine giving a rather evil stare at Natsuki "Mai is mine"

Mai giggled and stroked her hand through Mikotos hair "we're talking about someone else Mikoto"

Mikoto looked up to Mai "Natsuki isn't going to steal Mai from me?"

"nope"

"yay!" she cheered as she dived into Mai's chest

normally Mai would pull Mikoto out but she decided to let the girl enjoy herself "well if you and Kaichou-san are going to be more you better do it soon Natsuki"

Natsuki's gaze then returned to the floor "yea Shizuru is graduating soon I've got to tell her how I feel today"

"so what you going to do? leave a letter in her locker?"

"everyone has done that Mai no I'm going to try something new"

Mai tilted her head to the side "like what?"

Natsuki grinned showing of a bit of her teeth as she whispered her plan into her ear

* * *

><p>Shizuru walked down the long corridor at lunch time she had a very busy day, she had lots of paper work, many meetings and of course the raving of her many fangirls. Shizuru stood in front of the Student Council room "looks like my work won't be ending anytime soon" she slide the door open to a empty student council room as she sat down at her desk and flipped open her laptop something popped up. Shizuru eyes widened the program Paint popped up the Kaichou stared at the screen someone had left a message on Paint it read 'Dear Shizuru Fujino meet me here after school signed your secret lover' a smirk appeared on Shizurus lips as she spun around in her chair facing out the window "Ara a secret lover?"<p>

When school ended Shizuru was left all alone in the Student council room the only thing that could be heard was typing on her laptop that was until she heard footsteps coming down from the corridor she immediately stopped and rested her head on her hand

A few seconds of slience passed then the student council door slid open once more as the figure stepped "Ara how nice of you to show up Na-ts-uki"

"hey Shizuru" she simply spoke to the Kaichou

Shizuru turned around the laptop to Natsuki so the screen was facing the bluenette "was this your doing?"

Natsuki nodded slowly "yes" she whispered

"does that mean Natsuki is my 'secret lover'?"

Natsuki nodded again "yes" she said more louder "Shizuru I know your graduating soon and I just-" Natsuki was interuppted by Shizuru walking by her Shizurus hand reached for the door "Shizuru! wait" her arm extending to Shizurus

Shizuru turned to Natsuki "Ara Natsuki I'm just locking the door" Natsuki felt relived also a little embarrassed "I don't want us interuppted" a click echoded through the room as the two of them were confined into a single room the two of them only staring into each others eyes in complete slience "is Natsuki going to finish her sentence?" Shizuru asked breaking the slience

Natsuki bite her lip she then blurted out "Shizuru I love you!" slience then fell upon them once again "my feelings of mine have been around for months now but I was always afraid that you would reject my feelings that's why-" Natsuki then felt her entire body pushed back her hands grabbed onto the edge of Shizurus desk there bodies pressed up against once another and there eyes locked "Shizuru"

Shizuru's hand went onto Natsukis cheek "Natsuki is so cute when shes admitting her feelings" Shizuru then giggled "but then again Natsuki is cute all the time" Shizuru leaned closer to Natsuki there noises touching

"S-Shizuru"

Shizuru grinned "I love Natsuki too" Natsuki felt a single tear roll down her cheek Shizuru's thumb wiped away the tear "you don't need to say anything Natsuki" Natsuki took that as a hint the two of them leaned in closer to each other it felt like the world around them slowed down for them and only them then it felt like time stopped as there lips pressed together

After a minute or so of there lips being together there lips then began to dance it wasn't until a few minutes after that Shizuru started to use her tongue as she asked for entrance and Natsuki allowed her after a few moment of there tongues dancing together Shizuru pulled away and leaned into Natsuki's ear "Natsuki" Shizuru whispered into her ear Natsuki just answered with a hum and smile "who would you like me to kill first?" Natsuki quickly pushed Shizuru away from her as she had blank eyes and a creepy smile to match it was the same expression she had when she attacked Yukino "I will kill anyone if its for Natsuki"

Natsuki felt her entire body shiver and her heart race while her body temperature increased as Shizuru stared at Natsuki with those soulless and lifeless eyes "NOOOOOOO!" Natsuki screamed as she held her head in pain

Natsuki quickly jolted up from her bed, her breathing increased and a bit of sweat on her forehead "just a dream?" she said wiping her forehead Natuki turned to her side Mai was lying in the bed next to her sleeping away she then turned around a red light admitting from the HiME star in the room as she stared at the star before she remembered the events of Shizuru but most of all her feelings changing "Shizuru" she whispered "I swear I'll save you"

Sycarous08:yea just a quick ShizNat I wrote XD and like last time please excuse other mistakes you find my new beta reader was too busy to beta this


End file.
